It Was Only Mentioned
by Lilolu
Summary: *complete*Remus returns to Grimmauld Place after *spoiler's* death for the first time, filled with dread and pain. But what has made him so afraid to face all the people he loved again? What is he keeping from everyone? (sequel info available now)
1. Grimmauld Place Again

A LITTLE NOTE: I've never written a Remus fic. I've always connected more with Sirius, so don't shoot me if this is awful. Also you must remember, I don't put something there that isn't supposed to be. So if a fact is wrong, something seems OOC its for a reason and all will make sense at the end. PS that's a huge hint.  
  
SUMMARY: Remus returns to Grimald Place after Sirius's death for the first time, filled with dread and pain. But what has made him so afraid to face all the people he loved again? What is he keeping from everyone?  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything from Harry Potter.  
  
RATING: five stars!! *****...... okay, really its PG-13 for angst ~^  
  
Chapter One- Grimald Place Again  
  
Remus stepped into the dark hallway of Grimald Place. It was the second time he had never thought he'd see himself there again. He had only been there a few times before, once when James, Remus, and Peter had gone on a rescue mission to save Sirius from his own family. Then when he had been called back into the Order, nearly twelve years after it had ceased to exist, he had found himself there again, waiting for news, doing what he could to stop Voldemort before the entire world knew he was back. Then Sirius had died and the house was empty again, the Order had met a few times but Remus had stayed back, it was only a month after Sirius's death, the middle of July. How could he be expected to come back so soon?  
  
Remus didn't have the guts or the nerve to return to the house, where remnants of his best friend were everywhere. He was the last standing Marauder, and he had lost his chance. He had planned on telling Sirius everything that night, when they got word that Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and Luna were down in the Department of Mysteries. And once again, he had chickened out, lost his nerve, and hadn't told anybody anything. Sirius had died that night, at the hands of his own cousin, and there was Remus, left alone with no one to tell and talk to. Of course, there was Dumbledore, but he felt that he couldn't tell Dumbledore anything, not until at least, Harry knew.  
  
But Harry was a different matter entirely. All those times when he'd been in the office with Harry teaching him The Patronus charm and he'd almost slipped. Harry told him he had heard his father when the Dementors got too near, that was just plain hell for Remus. He was keeping a Secret from the entire world and the only people who knew were dead, Remus was alone in the world with no one to tell his secrets to, and Harry was under his constant watch, he was spying on the one person who'd be affected most by this secret. It was almost as bad as teaching him again.  
  
Remus gingerly walked forward, careful not to wake Sirius's mother. There was an extremely painful lump in his throat and though he attempted to swallow it, it was pretty pointless, the lump was firmly planted and wouldn't budge.  
  
"Sirius, what'd I do to be left alone? Why am I the last Marauder? The last one who ever deserved it." he trailed off. If only I had died like I was supposed to, if only I had taken it like a man, he was furious with himself over something he knew that had been done for the best. Another voice in the back of his mind snickered, Oh shut it, whose here to hear you moan? Remus stuffed his hands in his robe pockets, his pale skin seemed paler with the darkness of the hall. He rose up the flight of stairs to the second floor to where Buckbeak was still waiting to be fed by Sirius. He heard from Tonks that they had heard him moaning in the upstairs bedroom for Sirius, much like he had for Hagrid three years ago. Remus shoved open the door and a noisy Buckbeak looked hopefully up, only to turn away squawking loudly. "Know how you feel Beaky," murmured Remus in the middle of a bow. Buckbeak reluctantly bowed and Remus walked over to pet the hippogriff on the neck.  
  
"Hullo Remus," said a woman's voice behind him. There stood Nymphadora Tonks, her hair a deep shade of mauve, her forehead lined with concern. "I didn't think you'd be back so soon." Remus stood up to face the young Auror, a weak smile on his lips.  
  
"Guess I've got more in me than I thought," he said, in a would-be cheerful voice. She smiled back at him, her eyes dancing with weariness. It had been a long night apparently. The ministry was fully aware now that Voldemort was back but they outright refused to believe that the cleared Death Eaters from so long ago were really back to Voldemort. Thus, Lucius Malfoy and several others were around every corner trying to stop the Order of the Phoenix from completing it's mission.  
  
Remus ran his fingers through his prematurely gray and sand colored hair, an old habit that he hadn't rediscovered in years. He hadn't really had a reason to feel so nervous or scared, but the longer he was in this house the more he worried. He had to tell someone the truth, now.  
  
"Tonks." he trailed off. Did he really want to go as far to tell Tonks? He'd known her for a while, but was she the person he should entrust with the truth that could change the course of the world? No!, he thought, Harry must know first. "Never mind," he whispered. She looked at him worriedly, nodded, turned around, and shut the door behind herself. Remus shuffled around the room, contemplating what to do, worrying himself into a state of complete panic.  
  
"STOP! Your only going to make things worse! You've lived with the truth for fifteen years, what will another few weeks do?" he yelled to no one in the room, hoping that the walls were thick. He collapsed into the nearest chair, running his fingers through his hair again, giving him a slightly windswept look. He was at a desk, though he hardly realized it, and the desk was covered in dust. Littered with trash, dead rats, and a few spare bits of parchment, there was hardly anything worth looking at. He put his head down in exhaustion, his head landing on something sharp. He shot up, rubbing his forehead, and looked down to find a small, gray mirror. His head had hit a protruding nail that the mirror sat beside. He recognized the mirror, it had belonged to himself when he was back in school. It was useful, especially for talking the others during detentions.  
  
"Harry," Remus whispered. Harry had the other mirror. He had given them back to Sirius so that he could give one to Harry. He looked at the mirror and saw his reflection staring back. It wasn't what it used to be and that was for damn sure. He sighed, now was his chance. He took the mirror up into his hands, looked into it and concentrated. "HARRY POTTER!" he said firmly, the mirror glowed a brilliant white as he knew it would. Hundreds of miles away, Harry's mirror glared too.  
  
The mirror was sitting on Harry's nightstand, propped up, one of his few memories of Sirius. The photo album was sprawled out to the page of his parents and Sirius on their wedding day. It was obvious he was not taking Sirius's death well. He had hardly spoken to his friends and even his aunt and uncle were beginning to think something was seriously wrong. not that they particularly cared. He had fallen asleep looking at the photo album, feeling sorry for himself, he knew it was his fault no matter what Dumbledore said, and he hadn't been smart enough to at least look at the mirror when he had gotten it. Harry almost smashed the mirror to bits but he couldn't. Not only was it the last thing he had of his Sirius, but it had belonged to his Dad too.  
  
Harry was asleep, his glasses askew on his face. He was tossing and turning, dreaming about Cedric and the graveyard, Sirius and the veil, the Death Eaters, Voldemort, he had to stop it all. Had to wake up. But he couldn't escape the dreams that night, he wasn't allowed to wake up. But someone was shining a light in his eyes, he swatted at the light, not affecting it in the slightest. In the middle of Voldemort's high cackle laugh he shot up, looking around the room in alarm, finally awake.  
  
He looked over at the mirror, his eyes wide with excitement. Only one person could be trying to contact him using the mirror, it must be Sirius. Don't be stupid. Sirius is dead, said a voice in the back of his head. And he knew it was right, but he was hoping that there was some chance that it was Sirius. He sat up in bed, straightened his glasses, and threw his legs over the side of his bed. Harry picked up the mirror, looked at it wondering what he was supposed to do.  
  
Then the mirror shouted his name, "Harry!" It was a voice he recognized but wasn't exactly sure who it was. Then the light receded and he saw the face of his old professor Remus Lupin.  
  
"Lupin?" Harry said, slightly disappointed.  
  
"Yes Harry, I need to tell you something very important. are you sitting down?" Lupin's voice shook and Harry looked down where his reflection should be with worry.  
  
"Yes." said Harry in a weak voice. Remus took a deep breath and began his story.  
  
Hehee, I'm evil, cliffhangers!! :P 


	2. Halloween

  
  
NOTES TO REVIEWERS:  
  
Ali: Thanks!  
  
Melissa Renee: Eh, so was I! I had no idea where the story was going when I started it.. it's odd you know?  
  
Redheaded-punk: *smirks evilly*  
  
Jessi Black: I'm writing, believe me! For two hours straight stuff came and came and came!  
  
The Dark Elfy Chick: See, if I knew what cannon was I'd be super glad ;) I think it's like the opposite of a Mary-Sue right?? If that's it then yes, I try very hard!  
  
George is hot *coughIagree*-MrsMoony: CONTINUING I AM! :D  
  
Rowenna: OoO, I was worried that I had spelled it wrong! Damn! See Barnes and Nobles hates me, *grumbles something about Barnes and Nobles being evil bastards* Well, they never sent me the book and I still have yet to get it, so on a really long car ride I made my dad stop over and buy the book on tape b/c I couldn't take it anymore. So I only listened to it. I would have much rather read it but eh, it's better than nothing! Thanks for your wonderful comments!  
  
A L I T T L E N O T E: Hehee, I got reviews. I'm so happy. The last two of my fics kind of flopped, this is the most reviews I've ever gotten on the first chapter *shows what a wonderful author I am*((sarcastic)). Well here it is, y'all were so excited to get this chapter so I decided to start it last night. I typed for two and half hours straight. I only had the basis for this plot when I started and then Remus took on a life of his own. It was odd. very odd. He did that in my first MWPP fic. Hmm, I'll have to watch out for Moony now won't I?  
  
R A T I N G: I am rating this PG-13 for angst and some scary moments. I didn't think that it was that scary, but eh, you never know.  
  
D I S C L A I M E R: I am not JK Rowling. is that enough for you?  
  
C H A P T E R T W O- Halloween  
  
Remus ran his fingers through his hair once more. Harry looked at his old professor oddly, he didn't remember him ever doing that before. He shrugged it off and waited for Remus to begin.  
  
"Harry," Remus coughed, this was going to be harder than he thought. "Harry, first off, I'm not Remus Lupin." Harry almost dropped the mirror. Of course he knew that in the wizarding world you could never be too careful, but one of his most trusted friends? "I mean, I am Remus Lupin but not how you think I am," he nervously dragged his fingers through his locks again, for the fourth time that afternoon. He'd have to break the habit all over again.  
  
"What? If your not Remus Lupin than who are you, and what?" Harry said, more confused by the second. Remus gave him a weak smile, this was going to be difficult to explain.  
  
"You see, Voldemort was after everyone who posed a threat to him, and everyone who didn't really. But he didn't stop until they were good and dead. You know the story of the four founders of Hogwarts. And you know that Gryffindor and Slytherin had their little, er, fight. The fight for the castle lives on, the heirs are prophesized to continue it for centuries, and well I am living that prophecy. In a way. It's a little known fact that the last remaining descendents of the founders were still at it years later. You already know that Tom Riddle, Voldemort, is Slytherin's heir. But who were the others? Few people really know, and that's a good thing. Well, Ravenclaw's last remaining heir has been dead for years, since I was in school. Hufflepuff and Gryffindor are all that stands in the way of complete take over, ultimately that is," Remus took a breath and looked at Harry for a moment. Harry was wondering where this was going, he had heard most of this before and he wanted to know the reason for the tears that were brimming his old professors eyes.  
  
"Anyway, you know of your prophecy, but there are others and one of them concerns the four founders and Hogwarts. See it says that one of the four founders will prevail over the school, allowing whatever they want to be taught there and whoever to be admitted," Remus waited while Harry opened his mouth to speak.  
  
"But Lupin, with Dumbledore there Voldemort wouldn't dare," but Remus interrupted him.  
  
"No Harry. Did you ever notice that Dumbledore is getting on in years? He's not going to be around much longer and he is preparing all of us in the Phoenix for when he's gone. The heirs are going to be all that's left and right now, the Hufflepuff heir, you know her but I shall give no names, you and I."  
  
It took a moment for Harry to register what Lupin was saying. It was crazy, if he was hearing correctly that would mean that not only was he the heir of Gryffindor but he was directly related to Remus Lupin, "W-what are you saying, sir?"  
  
Remus continued, "Harry I am saying that you and I are the last remaining heirs of Gryffindor. It is no mistake that Voldemort came after your mother and I three times, it is no mistake that that prophecy just happened to be about my son, it is no mistake that he tried to kill me and you."  
  
"Your mental," Harry gasped, looking down into the mirror, fear in his eyes. Remus couldn't be his father, everyone said how much he looked like his father, who was JAMES POTTER, not Remus Lupin, he didn't even look remotely look like Remus. "You can't be my father, you just can't!"  
  
Remus couldn't help but smile, he had been expecting this, "Harry, listen to me for a second. My name is not Remus Lupin, my name is James, Harry I'm your father. Not Remus, Remus is, he's," Remus/James trailed off, his eyes suddenly dark and lonely. "Dead, he's dead," there it was said.  
  
"BUT YOUR STANDING RIGHT THERE!" Harry yelled, here he was looking at Remus Lupin, but Remus was claiming that he was James Potter, who had been dead for fifteen years. He looked like Remus, spoke like Remus, but here he was, sifting his fingers through his hair just like James.  
  
"Yes Harry, Remus is standing right here, but I'm inside him. We did it to save Hogwarts to save everyone," James's voice wandered off.  
  
"H-how?"  
  
"Do you have a little while? It'll take some time to explain."  
  
"Yes, all the time in the world," Harry looked around, listened for the sound of his sleeping relatives, and then nodded to the person he still thought of as Remus.  
  
"It was a last minute event. You, Remus, Lily, and I were in the house, it was Halloween, we'd had a little party sort of thing, with Sirius and Peter. It was safe, we'd adjusted the spells so that Sirius and Remus could visit the house. Peter left early, too early. We didn't really think much about it, he was always weak with the Ogden's but then Sirius got a hunch, always had one about Peter (we should have listened) and left too.  
  
"We were upstairs, putting you to bed when we, we heard the door crash in. I clambered to the edge of the stairs and looked down, Death Eaters were shoving their way around trashing the house, looking for us. I ran back to Lily and Remus. Lily was clutching you in her arms her hair glowing in the dim light, it was one of the last things that I saw through my own eyes," the knot was back in his throat and Harry found that he had one too.  
  
"Lily put you down for the smallest moment and took me in her arms. She whispered into my ear, 'James you've got to go, be there for Harry!' And Remus nodded. It had been our plan, Remus, Mundungus, or another volunteer was in the house. I hated it with every ounce of my soul, how could they be there saying they had to protect me? I could do it just fine! I didn't *need* them to die for me. Tonight, Remus was in the house. I tried to tell them no, that I was supposed to die. But Remus wouldn't let me and while I was still protesting, Lily preformed the Switching Spell.  
  
"Suddenly I was looking out of the yellow eyes of my best friend and he was looking out of mine. I heard Lily yell at me to leave but I couldn't, not while she had Harry in her arms. Remus ran to the stairwell yelling, 'Lily it's him, I'll hold him off!' Just like you heard when the Dementors got close," James was ranting now, he wasn't looking at Harry, he was staring fixedly on a burn on the floor. Harry, however, was focusing intently on whoever it was that was looking back at him. The voice was Lupin's but somehow not. It was stronger and weak at the same time, it didn't have the same tone either. It was deeper. In fact, the more Harry thought about it the more it seemed that the voice was not Lupin's at all and Harry realized that he was hearing his father's voice.  
  
"I stood there shaking, trying to get Lily to move, but she wouldn't, she stood steadfast, you in her arms. There was a flash of green light that Remus dodged and we saw him fall into the hall, jump quickly up, and a dark figure in a black cloak with a high cackling laugh kicked him. He had seen what he was coming for, you. He walked to the end of the hallway. Lily was clutching you one arm, her other hand was grasping the windowsill behind her. Her knuckles were white with fear and I wanted nothing more than to jump in front of her and protect her but she shot a glance at me telling me to stay in the shadows. I almost jumped out at her, but I thought I might regret it," he took in a great deep gasp of breath and continued.  
  
"There was Voldemort coming, straight for the love of my life, holding my only child. I reached out, but somehow Remus in my body had reached me he held me back as I saw her struggle. 'Not Harry! Kill me instead! Just don't kill Harry' words that have haunted my dreams for the last fifteen years. She put you down on a chair under the window, you were still fast asleep, she never saw the curse coming. She was dead before she hit the floor, I cried out for her, but it was useless. Remus whipped around and threw the invisibility cloak over me, 'If anything happens to me don't tell anyone who you are!' he had whispered quickly. How I wanted to rip the cloak off, then to rip Voldemort from limb to limb. But at that moment, to my left, as Remus ran to save Harry, where all I could do was sit and watch my family be murdered, there was a flash of green light and one of my best friends fell to the ground just like my wife had," James had begun to speak of Harry as if he wasn't there. It was as if he was speaking the words he had been trying to speak for so many years but couldn't tell a soul. Now someone was listening and he had almost forgotten that Harry was listening raptly to every word, he was speaking to no one really, but speaking everything that Harry had wondered for fifteen years.  
  
Harry was staring at Remus/James, tears were flowing freely down his cheeks and he was hardly trying to stop them, "Sir.."  
  
James looked up at him as if realizing for the first time that he was there, "Harry." His voice was a whisper and Harry could hardly hear it through the mirror. "Harry then he turned on you. His voice, he spoke to you. And for the sake of my sanity I'll never repeat the words. But the curse ricocheted off of your tiny sleeping head and he was gone, I ran and grabbed you throwing off the invisibility cloak. Then the house collapsed, Death Eaters were sent scattered, not realizing yet that their master was gone. You were safe and first Hagrid arrived and I ran off to the side, I couldn't let anyone know what had happened. It had been Remus's last living request, how could I deny that? Hagrid looked around the rubble, screaming for Lily and me. I wanted to jump out and say here I am! But I couldn't.  
  
"Then I saw Sirius, coming up on his motor bike. He landed the bike and jumped off before it was completely stopped. His face paled when he saw the house he let out a scream, and only I really knew what it meant anymore. Hagrid turned around looking at Sirius who walked over and collapsed in the rubble, pulling at his perfect hair. Hagrid joined him and lifted him up, patting his shoulder, comforting him through his own tears. Then there was a whimper from the wreckage, you had awoken. Sirius lifted up his head and Hagrid gasped, walking over and lifting you up. Then I came over, I had to be Remus, act like Remus. No more outgoing personality, no jokes, Sorry Rem," he added with a smile as if the real Remus was listening.  
  
"'Sirius, we've got to get him out of here, take him to Grimald. Sirius, it's the only place he'll be safe!' I told him as Hagrid sifted through the debris, looking for Remus and Lily. Sirius nodded, but Hagrid wouldn't let him go, said Dumbledore wanted him, and I knew immediately that you would be safe, even if I wouldn't be able to see you for a little while. Our faces were illuminated by the Dark Mark that was glittering over the crumbled house. Harry I didn't see you until you were in third year, it was hell. And all the time you had no idea who I was, it was tearing me up inside.  
  
"When I found out that Sirius had been accused of being the secret keeper, I was devastated. No one had told me who it was, I knew it had not been Dumbledore, that was exactly who Voldemort would expect and I had told them not to use himself. Of course I had assumed that it was Sirius, but nothing really registered that he had sold us out at first. After seeing him break down at the site of the wreckage there was no doubt in my mind that he was innocent. But I lived for twelve years thinking that he was guilty and Peter was dead. But I found out that everything that I had thought for years had been false. Sirius was innocent, Peter was guilty, I had my very best friend back. But I couldn't tell him, and then, that night last June, I had planned on telling him everything. And then when he died I lost my chance. And Harry you were the only other person I wanted to tell. So that's it, you know now, my body may be dead, but I'm alive and kicking!" James tried to smile with Remus's mouth, but it didn't work, instead, the lump in his throat doubled in size. Harry nodded, his father was alive, his soul was still alive.  
  
The skyline was turning orangey-pink, he and his father, well mostly his father had been talking for almost an hour and a half. He heard his uncle piddling around in the room next door, "Listen, I've got to go, my uncles awake. Tonight, use the mirror again tonight!" James nodded. "Good bye," Harry paused. "Dad." And Remus's face with James's mind disappeared.  
  
Harry bounded down the steps, something alight inside him, his father was alive in a way, he knew it. He believed Remus, no James. He believed him. "What're you looking so happy about?" barked his uncle.  
  
Harry smiled slyly, a shadow of a lump still in his throat, smaller but still there, "I just talked to my dad."  
  
What did you think? REVIEW. before I go get the mysterious Transcendent Pig. Muahahahahaa. 


	3. James

R E S P O N S E S: Jessi Black: Sorry it's confusing!! But if it's good and confusing then maybe that's okay! :D Yeah, it all works in my head so I can only hope it works in yours too.  
  
Golden*Faerey: *bows* Thank you! I've updated I did it!! Here's another chapter too!  
  
Rhys: *wonders what it means, and hopes its good* Thanks!  
  
Moanda: *rocks back and forth like Dobby* Noo, ma'am. ;)  
  
Jenbachand: Heehee, thanks!!  
  
A L I T T L E N O T E: Right, this took me a good long time and I really still am not too fond of it. b/c Barnes and Nobles hates me, my thoughts are now stuck in an Irish accent and WILL NOT stop. someone slap me please.  
  
D I S C L A I M E R: Do I look like JK Rowling? Oh wait that's right, you can't see me, so I may just very well be her. But JK wouldn't be an IDIOT and misspell Grimmauld would she??  
  
R A T I N G: PG-13, I don't know why, it just is.  
  
C H A P T E R T H R E E: James  
  
James, watched his son leave his room, leaving only a screeching owl in the corner and an unmade bed. He felt a pang of hunger in his stomach and put the mirror down, muttering the counter-spell that made the mirror reflect the room around him instead of Harry's. He stood up, sifting his fingers through his hair. 'Damn, Harry had to remind me of that habit didn't he?' he whispered to himself.  
  
He pat Beaky on the head and opened the door, and walked down the dark, damp hallway of Grimmauld Place again, this time, his spirits were lifted. He had told someone, he wasn't alone anymore, and best of all, Harry believed him. He smiled, he had to. His life was finally turning around since that Halloween fifteen years ago. The hell he had gone through for all those years was finally receding to a dull burn in the very deepest of his soul. He sighed in years worth of relief.  
  
James was coming to the threshold of the steps and he bounded down them as if he was going to see Sirius or Remus jumping out of the corner tackling him. But when he reached the middle step he remembered that they were dead. Preoccupied with his thoughts, James tripped down the steps, falling the rest of the way.  
  
"Ow!" he exclaimed rubbing his head. It was the second time that he'd hit his head hard in the past two hours and he was sure that it was splitting open.  
  
Everyone who'd been in the dining room having a meeting scrambled out, tripping over each other, a few of them falling themselves, "You alright, Remus?" said one of the people. Remus looked up to see Molly Weasley looking down on him with stern but kind eyes.  
  
"Fine Mol," he said before he could stop himself. 'Remus would never call her Mol! Damn James! You can't go around acting like yourself again!' he yelled in his mind at himself. "Y! Molly!" he attempted to recover himself but it was pointless, everyone had heard.  
  
"You sure you're alright Remus?" Molly repeated through raised eyebrows.  
  
James nodded vigorously, "Just fine, you know, thought I'd come down for some breakfast. Some coffee, something to, er, perk me up!" But all of the others were staring at him now. 'To hell with it! They're in the Order and it was the Order's idea in the first place! Although they did decided that it was a bad idea. Oh well, I'm telling' "Right, we need to talk," he pointed them into the kitchen. Molly lead the way, followed closely by Tonks, Mundungus, Arabella Figg, and a few other witches and wizards that belonged to the Order. He followed them into the kitchen, looked quickly into the hallway, up and then down, and shut the door. "Right," he said, rocking on his heels. 'Act like Remus, act like Remus,' he told himself.  
  
"Everyone," James began, his eyes looking at each person sitting around him. "I, there's.. There's something that I've been keeping from you all, well the only one's who know the truth are, well, dead. We can't bring them back, but, but you see, the person you think who died didn't." James was saying all this very hurriedly, trying to get it out as quickly as possible. Tonks looked at James/Remus with intent eyes, what was he talking about?  
  
"Who's not dead? Remus," Tonks said, pleadingly.  
  
James took a deep breath, "James didn't die, I didn't die."  
  
Molly laughed, but only half-heartedly, "Of course you're not dead, you're sitting right there."  
  
James sighed, "No Mol, I'm James."  
  
Mundungus's eyes filled with realization, "Oh no, no, you did it didn't you? Even though you told me you didn't, you did. Why did you lie, James, James? Uh Oh, oooohhh." James nodded.  
  
"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" Tonks exclaimed. "That's not James it's Remus!"  
  
James shook his head, "No! Remus died, in my body." And he relived the tale that he already told once that morning. "Don't you get it? It was Remus's last wish, I couldn't ignore it. But with Remus gone and Voldemort back, it seems like the prophecy could be fulfilled any day now. I had to tell someone. Sirius is dead, Peter is who knows where, Remus is gone, I'm alone, living in a werewolf's body! I couldn't live like that anymore!"  
  
"Remus," Molly began but James cut her off.  
  
"No, Mol. J-A-M-E-S, James."  
  
"Oh my, your voice!" Tonks exclaimed, because indeed it had changed. It was slowly going back to James's old south London accent. Shifting quietly from Remus's northern country pronunciation.  
  
James smiled, his voice had been one of the hardest things to hide. Of course Remus was quiet anyway, so it hadn't been that much of a hassle. But when he was in public, and talking he had to be very careful. Few people remembered Remus's voice anyway but he was finally able to use his own again.  
  
"It's the only thing that Lily forgot to switch. She's bloody brilliant at that charm though isn't she? Or was I guess," he looked down at his feet now, the tears were brimming again. He slammed his fist on the table and the others looked on at him in shock.  
  
Tonks stared at him, Remus or James, whoever he was. She hadn't known James very well. She'd met him a few times as a young girl. She was about seven, her older cousin had introduced him to her, then again she saw him when she was ten but that was all she remembered. But here he was, she had known him for a almost three years, but she had thought he was another person, someone else entirely. "Rem- James, we've got to tell Dumbledore, about the prophecy, I mean he's got to know!"  
  
Molly nodded in agreement, "Yes, and what about Harry."  
  
James looked at her, then blushed, "Oh, well, I already told Harry. I had to, he's my son!"  
  
"James! Dumbledore may not have wanted you to tell him!" Tonks said.  
  
Mundungus spoke up, "But Tonks, he said himself, he made the mistake of keeping things from Harry. James had a chance, to let him know what he was up against. I think that he made the right choice!"  
  
A voice spoke up from the shadows, "Oh, yes. You made the right choice, James." Dumbledore came out of the shadows, looking at the group who had all jumped at his voice.  
  
Molly gasped, clutching her chest, "Dumbledore, don't ever do that again! You gave us all such a fright!"  
  
Dumbledore's usual smile and twinkle in his eye was glittering, "Sorry Molly dear, but I had to. You see, I have been suspecting something from Remus here for a while now. He was different now than he used to be. And yet, his actions were so familiar so I didn't think much of it. Hello James." James waved, smiling. Glad that he didn't have to explain all over again.  
  
"Dumbledore, I told Harry. I had to, he was - is - the only person I have left!" James pleaded, and to his great relief Dumbledore nodded.  
  
He folded his long fingers together, "Yes, it was good that you told him. He needed to know that his father's soul lives on. Never thought I'd see you alive again James."  
  
"Ah, see here is the mysterious paradox, you aren't s e e i n g me alive are you?" James smirked playfully. Well it was the truth he still looked like Remus, and he still turned into a werewolf each full moon. He didn't have any untidy hair or glasses on his nose. Not that that wasn't an improvement but still, they were a part of him.  
  
Dumbledore chuckled, "Yes, the paradox. Evil blighter it is, isn't it?"  
  
"So is there anything edible around here?" asked James looking around at the people, wanting things to be like they used to be, but he realized that things would never be the same. They still saw him as Remus.  
  
***  
  
Harry had to laugh on the inside at the look on his uncle's face. It was a mixture of fear, anger, resentment, and pure, untouched fury, did I mention anger? "Ha, right, you haven't got a father, dimwit! He's dead, killed by that dark wizard."  
  
Harry smirked, "Remember the three people who came up to you at the end of term, at the train station?"  
  
A shiver passed over his uncle, "Y-y-yes."  
  
"Well the one, the younger man. With the sandy hair."  
  
"The man who looked too-thin?"  
  
Harry glared at his uncle, "At least he isn't too fat!" He snapped back, Uncle Vernon staring at him. "Well, he's my father!"  
  
Aunt Petunia looked at him, "No he isn't, I knew your father. You look just like him!"  
  
"There was magic involved, he switched bodies with his best friend!" the table was very quiet.  
  
The silence was finally broken with Uncle Vernon's doubtful chuckle, "Right, okay. We'll believe that! So when are you moving out with your dad?" His voice was sarcastic and cold.  
  
Harry didn't know, or even sure if he was moving out at all, "I'm not sure."  
  
"Some dad that is," muttered Uncle Vernon, going back to his paper as if nothing had happened. Harry looked down at his toast that Aunt Petunia had thrown onto his plate, oh well, it never lasted long, his weapons against his family, the only family he had left. But then he thought about it, no, no, he had his dad again and suddenly his morning seemed alright again.  
  
***  
  
"Remus!" Dung called through the house, forgetting about the portrait of Sirius's mother. She wailed through the hallway (MUDBLOODS, HALF- BLOODS, MUDBLOOD LOVING TRAITORS OF YOUR HERITAGE!!!! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! OUT!!) and Remus helped Mundungus put the curtain back over her painting. "Damn woman! I KNEW YOU! YOU NASTY DEVIL!" Mundungus yelled at the painting.  
  
As soon as she shut-up they tip toed out of the hallway and into the living room, "So Dung, what exactly did you want with me at the cost of hear that wench scream bloody murder?"  
  
"Dumbledore needs you James. Says something about going to get Harry or something. You've got to go to his office at the school. Just head over to the Ministry and apparate from there. Some idiot called about the banging noises. The Please men couldn't find the house, but still, can't be too careful can we?" Mundungus explained quickly. James nodded and walked hurriedly out of the house.  
  
The bright sunlight hit him in the face, he shaded his eyes and walked down to the London Underground. When he got to the ministry he walked up into the phone booth.  
  
The cool woman's voice said, "Hello, and welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business at the Ministry."  
  
James thought for a moment, then said quickly, "Remus Lupin, I need to use the Floo station."  
  
"Thank you, please take your badge and pin it to your cloak," a clanking noise was heard as the badge fell into the coin release. "You will be required to go through a search at the security desk in which you'll need to present your wand for examination. Thank you and have a good day!"  
  
"Go," James muttered under his breath. As he spoke he fell slowly away into the dark on the lift. It clanked loudly and he finally arrived on the correct floor. He did his business at the Security Desk and then went over to the Aparating Cubicle in which wizards could come and go with out fear of aparating onto one another.  
  
"Remus," said a cold voice behind him. "I need a word, now." A hand clamped over his shoulder, long white fingers clutching his cloak.  
  
James turned to look at the man who was gripping him so tightly, "Ah, Lucius yes, well can't, dreadful sorry. Er, not really. Got an urgent meeting with Dumbledore!"  
  
"Oh you'll do what I say, if you want your son to stay safe," the last few words were dropped down to a barely audible whisper. James glared at Lucius.  
  
"You can't touch Harry!" James said in an angry murmur. Then he added, "Damn that house elf."  
  
Lucius smiled, "Alright, fine then. But you don't know that he isn't even at his aunt and uncles anymore, is he? He's on his way, to see you."  
  
"You're lying!"  
  
"Oh am I?" but Lucius didn't wait for an answer. He steered James out of the way of an oncoming apparater, then still clutching James's shoulder, Lucius took James's wand pocketing his own, muttered a spell, and they were both gone.  
  
ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER? Where am I today? Oh that's right, right here. But the story's waaaaay over there...I don't know how it got there.... *runs after story*  
  
**with love from Sirius and his sheep**  
  
** oh and Lilolu too** 


	4. The Malfoy Manor and the Riddle House

Okay, I previewed this and it was screwed up, I'm HOPING that it will fix itself when it is uploaded but if it doesn't then I'm dreadful sorry and will attempt to upload again later.  Cheers.

**R E S P O N S E S: **

_MOANDA_:  Hmm, what the crap was that?  It was the authoress, being evil as usual.  Or do I think to highly of myself.  Maybe.  OH WELL, I don't care.  Yes, Kreacher should be dead, I don't know, maybe I'll figure out a way to kill him off *shrug*. CRAZY!!!  I'm crazy.  Crazy is fun… its amusing to scare ppl, ppl are scared of me at school.  I still haven't figured this out yet.  Maybe its my random outbursts of CORNISH PIXIES in the middle of class.  Yes, that could be it.  DID THEY KIDNAP HARRY?  EVEN I DON'T KNOW THE ANSWER TO THAT.  Well, okay, that's a lie, I do.  I mean, when I wrote this chapter, I didn't know.  But now, since I have gone ahead and written chapter five I DO know.  Fan fiction was broken, I was bored.  What's new?  Will Dumbledore help?  I may just have him die, I don't know.  It depends, he really pissed me off in OotP, I may just take out my vengeance.  That I really don't know.  James is still the heir because its like he's wearing a costume, inside he's still James Potter, but he's looking like Remus, its like the Disillusionment Charm… wow, did I spell that right?  DD didn't know because NO ONE knew.  The only one's who knew were in on it.  Like Dung.  But, they thought that he didn't go through with it. Why did I write such an insanely long response to your review?  I really don't know.  I like you and I'm bored.  Keep reviewing for the sake of my weak sanity.   
  
_ALI-_ WEEEE!  She likes me, she really likes me.  I'm original…. I'm so proud.  Well, have fun reading this chappie! 

_MUSICGRL-  I'm_ DIFFERENT!  *does different, very different happy dance*  *bows to applause*  I have heard that before, cannon… and I'm so proud of being good at it.  I know, Lucy needs to die… but unfortunately… I am not going to kill him off.  Don't ask me why… well who knows, I always end up changing my mind.  In fact, don't' listen to me, at all.  The only thing you should pay attention to is the story.  Oh and I can tell.  Thanks for your praise!

**A  L I T T L E  N O T E**: I went back and read OotP for the cough-third-cough time.  And I realized that I have already made a mistake in this story that doesn't fit with the book.  However, it was only one line so it doesn't effect the fic much.  Though that topic does get spoken of a tad in this chapter.  It was the part about Lucius and them not going to Azkaban when they did.  So just pretend I never said that lil bit… okay?  In this chapter I've clarified that they HAVE gone to Azkaban and escaped.  Righty Poo!  Oh and one more thing.  I was thinking of making this a series.  Each would take place in a different time period with a different Marauder including Lily.  I was so bored the other day I actually made a time-line that I think is accurate.  If Snivellus is 36 that means that MWPP are from 35-37 so given that book five took place in 1996, as does my fic, then I have the exact dates for all the times when the fics would take place.  Aren't a lil girl with no life?  I would title them like this…. It Was Only Mentioned: J-96 meaning James, 1996.  I have already started Sirius's because I am basically done with this fic, I've already written the last two chapters…just need some fillers and to tweak those two.  It will be called It Was Only Mentioned: S-81….wow try to figure out what his revolves around.  Lol!  Well this should be called an Enormously Absurd Long Note instead of a Little Note…but Oh well, it's a short chapter, you'll live.  

**D I S C L A I M E R**: *looks at student ID*  My names isn't JK.  *all the stalkers go to cross out JKs name*  Well, I just narrowed it down didn't I?

**R A T I N G**: PG-13, angst is what I do best.  

 Chapter Four—Malfoy Manor and the Riddle House 

_Part One: Malfoy Manor_

            An old house elf wearing nothing but a loin cloth was standing in front of a large desk talking to a blonde woman with an upturned nose.

            His voice was harsh and croaked, not unlike a toad, "Kreacher saw the half-blood talking to himself.  Kreacher heard Master Lupin talking in his sleep.  Kreacher knows that he is a blood-traitor.  Kreacher heard him say things that he should not be saying.  Things that would stop Mistress Malfoy, cousin to my dear mistress.  Oh my poor mistress, if only she could see."

            Narcissa waved an impatient hand for the elf to continue, "Go on Kreacher."

            Kreacher hitched up his loin cloth, "Kreacher says that master is dreaming, it is not real.  But Kreacher could not help noticing, mistress Malfoy, that Master Lupin said things in his waking when he thought no one was listening.  But Kreacher is a good house elf and listened for his Mistress.  Kreacher saw Master Lupin act differently when he was by himself, not quiet.  Then he spoke differently to.  Kreacher thought that Mistress Malfoy must know."

            Narcissa nodded, "Good Kreacher.  Go now, someone will surely be looking for you."

            "Kreacher cannot bear to see his Mistresses things destroyed, can't imagine what she'd think.  Kreacher does not want to go back to Master Black's house.  Kreacher must not, Master Black said that I must go," Kreacher mumbled under his breath, but never the less he left, knowing that he had to return to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black before long.  A cruel smile contorted Narcissa's lips, she knew Lucius would be pleased, the Dark Lord would be pleased.  The door swung open and her son walked in, looking sullen.  

            "Mum, have you seen my broom?" Draco asked, menacingly.

            Narcissa glared at her son, "No, afraid I haven't.  Checked your closet?  Ask your father when he gets home…"  But at that moment the door opened once more and Lucius Malfoy walked in, wearing a long dark green cloak that could have been black if you looked at it from another direction.

            "Ask me what?" Malfoy asked in his draw of a voice.

            "Draki's lost his broom!" Narcissa squealed.  "Anyway, we'll have to look for it later, I must talk to your father, Draco.  Please leave!" she said to her son.  Draco mumbled something that sounded a lot like 'I'm old enough to know for myself', stuffed his fists in his jean pockets, and slammed the door behind him.

            "What is it Narcissa?" Lucius said anxiously to his wife, greedily clutching the edge of the desk that Narcissa was sitting at so that their faces were inches apart.

            Narcissa's smile widened, "That house elf, Kreacher, has been to see me again."

            "What did he say?" 

            "He told me something very interesting," she twirled her wand on short pearly white fingers adorned in numerous expensive rings.  "Something about, Potter."

            "What would he have to say about Harry Potter?  He hasn't seen him since June has he?" Lucius asked quizzically. 

            "Not _Harry Potter, _James Potter_," she put her wand down waiting for her husbands reaction to these words.  _

            Her husband nervously twitched and loosened his tie, "James?  What, why?"

            "He's alive, in the werewolf's body, a Switching Spell I believe the elf said," Narcissa said quietly.  Her husband's face was contorted into emotions of fear, excitement, and worry.  

            He lifted up his diamond adorned walking stick and stood up swiftly, "I've got to tell the Dark Lord.  Immediately, do you understand what this means Narcissa?  We've got to get rid of him, NOW!"  He apparated out of the office after giving his wife a small peck on the cheek and a mutter of thank you with an airy pop.  It had not been the reaction that she was expecting, she was hoping, daring to hope for, attention.  Lucius had been so busy, her son was being a prat, and she almost felt sorry for the Potters.  ALMOST being the key word.  She had all faith in the Dark Lord, look at everything he had given her and her family, but yet, he had taken away so much too.  Narcissa sighed, took up her wand, and put it into the pocket of her robes.  She walked over to the mirror and admired her reflection, it always made her happy, seeing her own face.  She was gorgeous and she knew it.  She strode over to the door and made a move to open it.

            On the other side Draco hastily gathered up a long flesh-colored string that he had confiscated from the Weasley twins during his brief period on the Inquisitorial Squad the previous year.  He had heard them call them Extendable Ears and immediately had tried them out on his parents' door the first night home, hearing his father talk of plans that Voldemort had.  He thought they were, though he would never admit it, ingenious.  'The Weasley's may not live in a bin for much longer, at least not the twins,' he thought to himself.  'Though they will be among the first to die,' Draco relished in this thought for a moment and then turned to head up to his room before his mum could find him here, suspiciously standing outside the study door.   

_Part Two: The Riddle House_

            "Let him in Wormtail," said a high-pitched, menacing voice.  There was a scurrying sound and the click of a door as Wormtail let Lucius into the drawing room of the Riddle house.  "Ah, Lucius, what brings you to my father's humble establishment?" there was an air of sarcasm and resent in his voice and Lucius winced slightly, though Voldemort did not notice.

            "I have interesting news for you, my Lord, considering the Potters," Lucius said in the midst of an elaborate bow.  Voldemort sat up in his chair so that he was now on the very edge of it, a gruesome expression like that of a little boy on Christmas graced his face.  His pupil-less red eyes stared down on Lucius from his perch on the arm chair.  Voldemort made a motion for Lucius to continue and he did, "Sir, we have information that James Potter is alive."

            Voldemort looked disappointed, "Impossible, you know that I murdered him with my own wand.  I know that he is dead.  Are you saying that I am a liar?  After all I did for you Lucius, I helped you escape from Azkaban after the ministry so kindly placed you there.  I gave your family wealth beyond anything.  And this is how you thank me, by calling me a liar."  His voice was not angry, on the contrary, it was pleasant. As pleasant as he could make it.

            "No, n-no!  It was a Switching Spell, he is in Lupin's body!" Lucius recovered, bracing himself for a blast from Voldemort's wand.  Wormtail cowered in the corner, waiting for it to come, as though Voldemort would suddenly change his mind, whip around, and hit him.  But Voldemort merely stroked his pale, pointed chin, waiting for Lucius to say something more.  

            When Lucius only stood there, waiting for Voldemort to curse him, he smiled a horrible smile, "Lucius, this could pose a terrible problem for me, you realize?  Of course you do, the numerous times I have lectured you and your fellow Death Eaters on it in the past.  You must go and get him, he must be stopped before everything that I have worked for, for the past fifty years is ruined.  Do you want that to happen, Lucius?" 

            "No!  I mean, no my Lord!  I will do as you wish," he said as he backed away in a bow.  The normally confident, domineering, and menacing Lucius was shaking, his knuckles white with rage and fear.  Wormtail stood up to shut the door behind Lucius and Lucius apparated as quickly as possible with a barely audible pop out of the Riddle house.

_*back where we were*_

…………."You can't touch Harry!" James said in an angry murmur.  Then he added, "Damn that house elf."

            Lucius smiled, "Alright, fine then.  But you don't know that he isn't even at his aunt and uncles anymore, is he?  He's on his way, to see you."

            "You're lying!"

            "Oh am I?" but Lucius didn't wait for an answer.  He steered James out of the way of an oncoming apparater, then still clutching his shoulder, Lucius took James's  wand pocketing his own, muttered a spell, and they were both gone.  As they quickly spun to their destination James could still feel hand of Lucius on his shoulder.  He wanted nothing more than to rip it off and return back to the Ministry of Magic, get to Dumbledore, and save his son, his only living memory.  But he knew he couldn't do it.  Lucius was cleverly disguised, the Ministry would never be the wiser.  He was still a werewolf in their eyes and he always would be.  They can't have Harry, they can't, he reassured himself.  It was impossible, he knew the protections that lay in Harry's and Petunia's blood, he knew of it all.  They were bluffing, but there was nothing he could do to get away now.  

            They landed at a tall dark house that James had only heard mention of.  The windows were broken and the walls were covered in thick ivy, off to the corner was a garden shed that looked as though it could have once been a living quarters.  The shed, though it was slightly less worse for wear than the main house, was creaking ominously in the high wind that had sprung up from a storm.  They were at the Riddle House, a place that he knew had been seeped in mystery and fear to the villagers of Little Hangleton for over fifty years, since Tom had killed his father and grandparents.  

            "Overshot the landing, did you Lucius?  Never were much for things such as aparating were you?  You were a bit older than me at Hogwarts weren't you?  Didn't get to torment you like I did your lovely wife Narcissa," James hissed.  He was trying to provoke Lucius to say anything that might be a hint as to his son's whereabouts, though he knew it was a futile attempt.  They were in the yard, and James knew well enough that he had meant to land in the house.  But carrying an unwilling person with you often caused such landings to occur.  Actually, considering how unwilling James was to go, Lucius did a pretty decent job.  At least they didn't land in Hangleton as had been the case with another captive.

            Rain fell pleasantly on their heads, it had been nearly ninety degrees outside, but with the rain it could have dropped to at least seventy, and James was glad for the relief.  Lucius's grip did not loosen and James was starting to lose feeling in his arm, the tips of his fingers were slowly turning a dark brown purple.  Lucius turned James around and they ventured through the weed-ridden lawn, up to the front door.  Two dementors stood guard at the door, shivering, distant screams filled his mind, but he blocked them out with years of practice.  They had reached the intricate door where they entered without so much as a warning they had arrived, a hissing sound from the corner, and a cry from a room far above that James recognized so well.  He cringed, a swell of rage rising inside him that it almost erupted in a scream from his mouth.  Peter was here, the reason he was now a werewolf, the reason his wife and two best friends were dead. . . . .

            "Dad!" James heard someone call through the house.  He whipped around, it was Harry calling him, Harry was here, NO!  It couldn't be, but there he was standing in front of James.  

I'm so evil I make myself cringe!!!  I left you another cliffy, Muahahahahaa!  Please vote on the series idea.  I will probably continue with it, even if you don't want me too, but it will be nice to know that I've got supporters.  :D

_**with love from Sirius, his sheep, and Lilolu**_


	5. The Emerald Box

**_Responses:_**

****

**Jessi Black: **I make people cringe?  I'm sorry I'm confused.  LOL, was it something I wrote? Well, I've got a short term memory any way.  I'm glad you enjoy the story!  What would the world be without insane people?  BORING.

**Calipictria: **Hmm, yes, _implied._  I just sort of twisted the words around a bit.  JK is a very tricky author, read a sentence one way and it implies that James knew, read it another, it implies that he had an _idea._  You are right, it does say flat out in the book that Sirius convinced them to use Peter, I went and looked it up.  It was something that I over looked.   But then, what if Black has forgotten the details after over a decade in Azkaban?  Just a thought.  Really, this was just a mistake on my part.  I mean, I figured that James most likely knew, but what if extra precaution had been taken so that he didn't know?  Another thought.  Okies, well, I'm glad you find it nice and unique, I'm glad. Keep reading.**__**

**_A Little Note: _**WEEEE, it's chapter five…I don't know why this makes me so happy, it just does.  And this is a thoroughly depressing chapter for James… oh well, sorry James.  OMGOSH….I'm so proud of myself…. I finally figured out how to upload chapters with bold and stuff.**__**

**_Rating:_** **PG-13**

**_Disclaimer_**:  Haven't I already answered this question?  You know I really don't like answering a question/statement twice.

**_Chapter Five_**- The Emerald Box

            James held his breath, looking at his son whose wrists were bound behind his back and was kneeling on the ground in a doorway to a room that looked like a broom closet, or it could have been the kitchen, James couldn't tell and he wasn't paying much attention.  His mind was screaming for him to do something, but Lucius grabbed his cloak collar.  Someone kicked Harry from the shadows and he fell, someone hit him with the Cruciatus Curse and James watched his son yell and scream with pain.

            "No!  STOP!  LET HIM GO!" James screamed, reaching out as far as he could with out strangling himself   He tore the cloak off, running to his son, but at least seven Death Eaters stopped him, their faces masked, black cloaks billowing with the wind they had created from running.  He heard Harry yelling from behind them, then he was silenced.

            "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!" James tore at the Death Eaters, but they didn't move at all.  Their wands were out, the nearest Death Eater's wand was nearly touching James's nose.  He backed away, hardly willing to believe they had killed him.  No, they hadn't, there hadn't been any green light.  Harry hadn't been killed, only knocked out or silenced or something.  And James knew that green light so well, it visited him nearly every night in his nightmares.  

            Lucius pulled him away, "He will be fine if you only listen."  His voice was a whisper and if he moved his head down any further it would be resting on James's shoulder.  

            "LIKE YOU'LL LET ME GO HOME, HAPPY AND SAFE IF I GET OUT OF THE WAY AND LET YOU MURDER MY SON?" James yelled.  He knew he wasn't acting like Remus, and he knew that it was much too late to pretend that he was only Remus and not James at all.  But something had awoken inside James, something that he hadn't felt in years.  He had lived as Remus for so long, he had been Remus, forgetting that he was James inside.  Or rather, willing himself to think that he was Remus, that he had never been James that it was all a terrible, terrible nightmare.  But that wasn't the truth, he had been living a lie and he knew it.  He was James not Remus, and the part of him that lived as James forever inside his very soul had erupted.  

            "Did I say that?" Lucius asked menacingly.  "No, I said that HE would be fine if you'd listen.  But your inflated head seems to have affected your hearing!  He will be fine of course until we have need of him.  No, I guess we won't let you go home happy and safe, what would that show for the Dark Lord?"  Lucius put his wand to James's chest, "No, you will listen because you have no choice.  You will listen because if you don't your dead, listening will prolong your life, James," Lucius said his name with such hatred and menace.  

            James glared at Lucius, around at the Death Eaters, "Fine!  I guess I have no choice then do I?  I'll never let Hogwarts fall to you lot."  Harry was gone, the Death Eaters had since dispersed, and where Harry had been was a bare piece of rug.  "Where have you taken him?"  

            Lucius smirked, "You shall learn soon enough."  And Lucius led him away to the dank, dark basement, manacles hung on the walls and ceilings, but they just chucked James down the steps and locked the door behind them.  

            James swore under his breath and tried to apparate, though he knew that it was highly unlikely that the room was left unprotected.  He screamed and pulled his fingers through his hair, pulling out a few of the thinning strands.  He kicked the wall, letting out frustration that he had held inside him for so long.  His son was going to die and it was all his fault.  If he had just kept quiet, he could have prolonged the time that it took for the prophecy to come into effect, but he had sped it all up, he knew he had.  A sliver of moonlight fell into the basement from a slim window up near the ceiling of the vast room, he didn't even bother to try and escape the room through the window.  He knew that the window was protected by magic, the Death Eaters were evil, not stupid.  He put his head against the cold stone wall and slid down to the floor.  Thoughts were flowing through his mind, 'It's Harry's birthday, he's here on his birthday.'  'Harry's only sixteen, he's going to die at age sixteen!'  'He's gotten out of situations before, why would now be different?'  'It's my fault!'  'Don't be stupid, you didn't do anything.'  He closed his eyes in sadness, burying his face in his hands.  He listened as someone, though he didn't know or particularly care to know who, singing a very familiar song.  He let his head fall to the floor, closed his eyes and he fell asleep almost instantly.

***

            It was July 31 and Harry clambered up the stairs after breakfast a week or two after speaking to James for the first time.  To think he had been asleep in his own bed that morning, dreading the next night before this one was even over, tossing and turning.  He had no doubt that he would have more nightmares tonight, the fact that is father was alive in Remus's body had not lifted the fact that Sirius was still very dead.  Guilt still lived inside him, it seemed to be a dull ache that never went away anymore.  When he reached his room he fell down onto the bed, looking at the mirror that lay on his bedside.  It was cracked in several places where he had tossed it out of anger onto his trunk, but he was so thankful that it still worked, he knew that it was slowly becoming the only thing in his life that he looked forward to anymore.  He had spoken to James every night since that day, and it was better than anything he could have hoped for.  He had his father back.

            Harry took out some unopened birthday cards from his friends in the wizarding world, a little perplexed but not entirely worried that he had not received one from James.  He knew that he would probably say something to him tonight when they spoke via mirror.  Harry picked up a card from Hermione, 

_Dear Harry,_

_            How've you been?  I suppose it's nearly as bad as last summer, if not worst after, well after…..  Anyway, Ron said that he was asking us over in the middle of August, but right now I am on holiday in __Ireland__.  You should see all the magnificent folk lore here, the Sidhe, oh it's wonderful!  I've met so many wonderful people and a banshee, I heard one the other night.  It's an awful sound, but you know the . . . history!  _

            Harry could almost hear Hermione's excited voice speaking these words, he knew she was having fun, learning.  Something that he and Ron had never quite mastered.

 _I do hope that the muggles are treating you alright, but after what Professor Lupin, Moody, and Tonks did I do think that their attitude will have changed.  But that was risky what they did, Moody let your uncle see his eye, what if someone else had seen?!  It would have been awful.  The Order's been very busy from what I heard.  The Death Eaters from the Department of Mysteries escaped from Azkaban and all, be sure you stay at your house Harry, don't try to get away.  Sorry, I don't mean to be preachy.  Well, my mum is calling, it is time for dinner, but I would much rather be at the library reading up on the history of __Dublin__, but oh well, they don't understand.  .  I'll see you in August Harry!_

_With Love From,_

_            Hermione_

_P.S.  I've sent you an Irish worry stone, I know its not much, but all my gold is in __London__ and I had to get something Ron and Ginny too, you know.  But it says on the package that if you rub the stone your worries will vanish.  I thought it might come in handy.  Even though its probably doesn't work, its for tourists you know, but I bought it in a place similar to Diagon Alley._

            Harry folded up the letter, a little angry at Hermione for her comments about staying where he was and what Moody did, but still grateful that she was willing to talk to him after he had been such a prat all summer.  He ripped open the small package that had been attached to an owl that had flown off as soon as he had pulled off the present.  It was small, about the length of his thumb and smoothed into an oval shape.  A hole near the top held a thick string of suede to hold it around your neck.   In the center of the stone there was a small dent that looked as though it had been rubbed relentlessly.  Harry picked up the sheet of paper that the stone had been wrapped in.  Long loopy handwriting had written a note about the stone surrounded by golden Celtic knots that sparkled like star lights.  He read the note, and placed it around his neck, grinning at Hermione's gift.  It was…. interesting.

            He reached over and grabbed the letter from Ron and pulled it out, reading the card, it was a lot like Hermione's, it held the same information the same stuff, though an extreme lack for the enjoyment of learning.  He folded his letter up, a little disappointed that it hadn't had anymore information as to the doings of Voldemort.  He had the paper delivered to him every day again, and though the ministry now believed him and the papers were telling the truth, he couldn't help but feel a strong mistrust of the paper anyway.  

            The package was much larger than Hermione's and Harry wondered what it could be.  Rather than dwell on it, he slipped the paper off to find a large emerald green box covered in glittering words that said THE MARAUDERS in blinding white print in more curly handwriting like that on the worry stone's description.  Harry stared at it for a moment hardly believing what he saw.  He tore out the map that had belonged to his father, Sirius, Remus, and Peter.  

            "I solemnly swear I am up to no good!" Harry recited breathlessly.  The words sprawled across the old parchment THE MARAUDER'S MAP.  He caught his breath and looked at the box once more.  The names were the same, unless Ron was playing a horrible joke on Harry or had completely forgotten what the map was called.  Harry had checked the map to make sure, after all those times he had read it and swiped it clean he hardly looked at the names up top.  But he had known all along, somehow.  

            Harry swiped the map clean and went back over to the box.  It was full of old pictures.  They were like the ones that he had received from Hagrid at the end of first year.  He pulled the one on the very top out and gaped at it.  He turned over to make sure he was seeing what he thought he was seeing.  It said "Sirius and Harry, 7 months" in a handwriting that he had never seen before.  It showed a young handsome man who looked as though he was around twenty one or two laying down on an over stuffed forest green leather couch.  He was looking intently at a little boy who was breathing softly in the picture.  Sirius had his arms around Harry as Harry slept and Sirius too looked as though he was about to fall fast asleep as well.  From time to time he winked up at Harry, and slowly his head was resting gently near the baby Harry's and he too was asleep.

            Tears filled Harry's eyes as he saw that, not noticing the note that was attached to the underside of the box lid.  When he finally tore his eyes away from the picture and put it back in the box he saw it, ripping it up quickly from the Scotch tape that bound it there. The handwriting wasn't Ron's, it was another's that he had never seen before.

_Harry,_

_            This box was Sirius's.  Most of his stuff had been destroyed when he was imprisoned, but Remus, or that is to say, James, had taken this before the ministry officials could get a hold of it.  During their days as, ahem, trouble-makers-in-chief at Hogwarts this box had come in quite useful I imagine.  It turns invisible when you most need it to, I suppose they used it for their pranks.  But inside it now I've put in photographs and old relics of your parents childhood.  Talked to everyone who knew your parents, I know that Hagrid did the same thing, but this time we didn't kindly ask them to be pictures without Sirius.  I believe that you'll find the one on the very top interesting.  It always makes me tear up a little.  Well I guess that you don't want hear an old woman's blubbering.  Happy Birthday dear and I'll see you in August.  _

_Love, _

_Molly Weasley _

_PS: And the rest of us too, mum!  Don't forget your adorable twins Fred and George!  Can't thank you enough Harry, business is booming and we decided to take a holiday to visit the family!  Ginny says hi as well, and well Percy too, he's back, but we're still trying to pretend he doesn't exist.  Cheers.  _

            Harry put the letter down, smiling lightly.  Slowly, he began sifting through the old photographs.  Soon he was surrounded in pictures; the box however still seemed to be filled to the top.  There were ones of his mother, father, Remus, Sirius, and Peter.  Anger filled him every time he saw one that had Peter in it, but he knew that Peter had once been a good person, deep down he still was the teen who followed around his father and Sirius.  But it was hard to accept.  There were even some of Hagrid with the quartet in what looked around to be fifth or sixth year.  

            When Harry had exhausted the photographs and moved them to the side.  He looked into the box and to his surprise there was more in it.  Though the photographs now lay strewn around his floor and it had seemed to him that that was all that was in there, now at the bottom of the box was an assortment of things.  There was a handsome golden eagle feather quill, a battered doll, a torn dog collar, a broken set of glasses, a small mini version of Mrs. Weasley's clock, and a few other relics of childhood.  Harry picked up the quill and smoothed the feather between his thumb and index, then placed it down amongst the photographs.  The doll was wearing a yellowed pink dress and in her tiny porcelain hands was a white pinafore with pink flowers.  Harry moved over the doll with his hands, looking at it, trying to figure out why it was in the green box.

            He turned it over, looking at the bottom of the foot on some hunch.  There written in what looked like a black sharpie was the name Lily E.  It was his mother's doll.  He placed it down next to the eagle quill and then he grabbed the small clock.  On the clocks numerous hands were the names Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew.  All of which were pointed to 'mortal peril' as if stuck there.  All except Peter's whose was pointed on the word 'home'.  Harry did a double take on clock.  Though he wasn't sure which name would belong to his father now, both of them were pointed to 'mortal peril'.  He dropped the clock and ran to get the gray mirror that stood on his dresser.  

***

James awoke in the late morning, his entire body was sore from sleeping on the hard stone floor and his hair seemed slightly damp from a leak above him on the first floor.  He groaned and arose, trying to decipher where he was.  Suddenly it all came back to him, everything that had happened over the past two weeks, and more so, what had happened last night.  The realization hit him so hard it was as if the wind had been knocked out of him, he gasped and panic over took him.  He had no idea how he was going to get out of this one, there was no one for him to switch bodies with now.  'Good,' thought James. 'Maybe I'll be able to get what I deserve now.'  

            "Do you really think that you deserved what happened, James?" said a gentle woman's voice from the corner, one that he only heard in his dreams.  He dared not believe what he was hearing.  Dared not, but if he just asked, it couldn't hurt to ask.

            But the question he wanted to come out didn't, "Where are you?"

            "Over here," the voice whispered.  And she stepped into the light.  James felt again as if the wind had been knocked out of him.  He leaned against the wall, gasping.  

            He put one hand into his pocket robes as if to get his wand but he then realized that it wasn't there, "L-lily?"  James thought her a ghost, but he knew that she couldn't be.  Her edges were slightly blurred but she was very solid.  She smiled, her green eyes were laden with sadness that he had never seen before, he supposed it came from death.  "It was you singing last night then," and she nodded.  

            "Ah, James," said another voice that belonged to a blurred man that James had only seen in memories and photographs, not walking and talking for years.  "Yes, looking good I must say," though a smile danced upon his lips there too was the piercing sadness in his eyes.

            "Not too shabby yourself, Moony," James's voice was shaking.  He was seeing his wife and his body there in front of him, standing there as if nothing had happened nothing had changed.  "But how –", Remus in James's form cut him off.

            "That can all come later, James.  You don't know how weird this is for me," he laughed.  

            "You don't know how weird this is for me!  You're supposed to be dead!" James said, a little harsher than he had meant.

            Remus winced, "We are very much dead, James.  You saw it happen, do you think we would hide from everyone for fifteen years?"  There was resent and anger in his voice.  James looked hurt at the tone of Remus's voice, but he knew that it had danced in his voice a moment earlier.  

            "I- I," he stammered.  "-how?" James repeated.  

            "Later, James," whispered Lily.

            And then, James's face nodded, "Yes, later.  It is too soon."

            James turned his eyes over to Lily who tugged anxiously at her cloak, like a young child waiting to ask what her favorite aunt had gotten her after a long stay away.  James looked at her expectantly, "Tell me about Harry, James."

            James looked at his wife, then closed his eyes.  Were they really standing there talking to him like they had been alive all these years?  It was like they had gone on a very long vacation, forgetting to come home.  James opened his eyes, half hoping that they would disappear and half scorning himself for thinking such an awful thing.  But Lily and Remus were still standing there, waiting anxiously for him to talk.  "He's brilliant, looks just like me.  Except for your eyes, Lily.  Except we knew about all that.  He lives with your sister," Lily cringed and shook her head in disgust.  "And his uncle and cousin.  He's seeker and bloody brilliant at it too.  He's got two great friends, the Weasley's youngest and a girl named Hermione.  I taught him in third year, he's going to be in sixth."  James stopped, he didn't want to be going over this now, he wanted to know why his wife and friend were suddenly alive again.  "Look, why are you standing here in front of me as if nothing has happened?"

            Remus looked at him through James's eyes, and James at him through Remus's, "We're memories." 


	6. Memories

**_Responses_**_:_

_Canimal_    *pokes evil Lucius to death*  AHHH, I want to kill him off so bad!  But I can't b/c it doesn't fit so oh well!  Yeah, he's really James.

_Lily-Pad_ Thank you!  I made someone cry?  My goal has been accomplished!! LOL, not really, I mean, I do that all day at work.  Though that's not my fault…. I mean I just want to play Candy Land with the little kids, it's not MY fault they cry when I ask them.  They are getting surgery after all.

_Lovestruckbyanelf_: Yeah, it even confuses me sometimes.  I keep thinking, CRAP, people are going to hate this because it's too confusing.  But so far it's been going pretty good.  Thanks for your compliments.

_Kantomon_: I didn't think it was that sad when I wrote it, but I guess you have a different opinion when you write it.  Although I did write a story that scared me.  It's really said, I had nightmares about a story **_I _**wrote.

_Jhu123_: Thanks!

_Captain Jack Sparrow**:**_ I like cliffhangers, they're fun to write!  ;)

_Padfoot__ the Marauder**:**  I am I am!_

_Faded Nights:_ *smirks*  I'm still having trouble believing that I made ppl cry.

_Jessi Black_: LOL, I did ask you a question down at the bottom.

_Kookiez_: I want at least a couple flames!  The only thing remotely close to a flame was what Zel wrote. And she was pointing out mistakes I made.

_Elfmoon87_: LOL, maybe you're a… CLAIRVOYANT!  Okay, how about no.  Sorry, random thing from Sweet Home Alabama.  *sd*  Thanks though!

_Zel_: I'm 14 years old. Me saying that Ron was the youngest was just a typo, I most likely had wanted to put in the word boy after that and my mom called me away and I forgot to write the word. You are right, I should have mentioned the fact that I got the idea from them.  But it was mostly just the basic theory and the Switching Spell part.  But yes, I should have put that in my disclaimer, I just kinda figured ppl would know.  Oh well, someone shoot me for assuming.  ((When you assume you make an _ass_ out of _u and __me))  What was not so great about it?  Just wondering.  I want to be a professional author and plan on double majoring in Creative Writing and Childhood Development.  So, any advice you have would be wonderful.  I am open to any criticism as this is only the second thing remotely close to a flame I had received.  I thought this was going to be the most flamed story ever.  And since you are so keen on asking me, I'll ask you, how old are you.  And also why were you wondering?  I'm just curious.  Well, all in all, thank you for responding, so far I have made four mistakes, ONE: putting in that disclaimer in the beginning, some things are really mistakes.  TWO: James did know who was the Secret Keeper.  THREE: Ron is not the youngest Weasley, but he is the youngest Weasley boy so I think that was just a typo.  FOURE: Not mentioning the WWP's guide.  It really was just a forgetful mistake on my part.  I didn't mean to take all the credit for myself.   I PROMISE.  So don't think that I am some person who just didn't say it because she wanted all the credit, that's NOT true.  Thank you for reviewing and I have no idea how this got to be so long. _

PS When you said that my writing has improved in a short period of time, did you mean from the first chapter or my first fic?  

_Tintalu_:  I have finished it.  I was so proud when I did.  Really this is the best you've read?  Wow.

_Slytherin's__ Snake:  Thank you._

_Lilly Black_:  Thanks!  But you know, I've surprisingly found Sirius the hardest character EVER to write.  I'm working on the sequel to this fic which focuses on Sirius and I'm finding it hard.

_Canimal__ *again, though I'm not complaining*  AND HERE IT IS!!!!_

_Canimal_ *see above*: Oh no?  Why oh no???

* * *

 **_A Little Note:_** *blink*  Where did all these reviews come from?  It's like being hit with a bat. *oof*  Wow…I'm so glad that you all like it!  

**_Disclaimer:_**  

-Okay, I should have done this from the very beginning.  ALL CHARACTERS ARE © OF JK ROWLING.  

-The _idea_ for the switching spell with Remus and James came from WWP's guide.  The _plot_ is MINE.  Okay?  Is anyone extremely pissed at me?  I hope not.  I just forgot to do it is all.  I read the guide a few months and had the idea then.  It just kind of left my mind that I was supposed to put in a disclaimer.  I also assumed the whole thing that most ppl knew about it and thus I made an ass of myself.  *please see the response to Zel's review*  Why do I feel so guilty?  *shuffles feet and expects flames* 

Chapter Six- Memories

            "What?" James found himself whispering to them, standing there.  "L-like Riddle?"  A shudder passed through the house, its floor boards creaked and the pipes croaked. James had known about Harry's confrontation with Riddle's memory, someone had told him, somewhere.  But right now he wasn't sure how or what had happened because his mind was elsewhere.

            "No, not like Riddle.  We are, your memories," another shudder passed through the house at the mention of Riddle's name.  

            James rubbed his eyes, as if waiting for them to disappear, "Then what?"

            Lily smiled at him, "Oh, James, I've missed you so much."

            "I know, I have too.  But Lily, I need to know!" he said to her in the calmest voice he could muster.

            Remus smiled, "Fine then.  Sit."  And James sat on the floor, he was sitting on the floor with his dead wife and best friend.  "The walls of this house are seeped in old magic, of course, it is unknown magic.  This house has never belonged to a witch or wizard, only the Riddle's.  Yet who should spring from the line Riddle except for Lord Voldemort himself?  Thus, on the night of their murder, the Riddle's that is, the house became doused, not unlike Harry's scar, in Voldemort's power.  And it looks for something good, with every person who steps into this house, it searches for something other than terror.  And it hasn't found it, until, _you_ walked into the door, and the house felt that it had to offer you what you needed most.  Well, that's the basics at least.  I don't really understand it all."

            "Neither do I, but I do know that…." Lily began, but James finished for her.

            "That I wanted you more than anything, and the house can't bring back the dead, so it gave me memories.  Now I feel guilty," James said as he tucked his knees into his chest.

            Lily looked at him, "What are you talking about?"

            "I didn't want Harry to be safe."

            To James's great surprise, Remus was smiling, "But you did, you thought that if you brought us back then Harry would never be in the house in trouble in the first place, then he would be safe."

            "Remus," James began to ask the question he'd been wondering since Sirius's death, "why am I the last remaining Marauder?  I was the last one who ever deserved to live."

            Lily winced slightly, "Oh James, James, never say that."

            "Yeah," it wasn't Lily or Remus, it was another voice.  "If anything James you were the only one who deserved it."

            "S-Sirius?" James asked as he stood up.

            Sirius smirked, "In the flesh!  Er, sort of."  The same burdened look of sadness was in Sirius's eyes.  And no matter how real their skin looked, or how thin the lines of blurriness were, their eyes told the truth, they were dead and not coming back.  And when James saw their eyes, the memories in front of him became a bit more blurred.  Sirius looked down at his arm and smiled, "You've begun to accept haven't you?  And I just got here."

            "No, I don't think so," but James knew that he had and they faded a little more.  "Please Lily, don't go.  Lily, Remus, Sirius, no, don't leave yet."

            "I, we're, we're still here James, still here.  James, you've got to be strong, be strong for Harry, be strong for Hogwarts, be strong for me.  Please James, please," Lily pleaded with husband.  

            James nodded, "Yes."

            "Say hello to Harry for me James," said Sirius, his voice sounded far way, as if Sirius was shouting from across a football field.  

            Lily smiled and blew James a kiss, "Yes, your mind is on other things now.  Send him our love."  And with a wink from Remus, they disappeared.

            "NO!  COME BACK!  I'm not ready for this!" James yelled into the now-empty cellar.  He collapsed onto the ground, banging his fists causing large clouds of dirt and dust to rise into the air, making him hack with bone shattering coughs.  Rivers of tears streamed down his face, grief had stricken him all over again, it was as though they had died right in front of him, time, it seemed, had repeated.  And he screamed again and the house screamed with him, it creaked and it groaned deafeningly.  Upstairs the Death Eaters shuddered with unnamed warrant and hundreds of miles away Harry's scar burned as it never had before and Harry was sure that Voldemort had killed James.

{|{

            Harry shot up in bead.  "NO!" yelled Harry, waking up his entire family in the house at number 4 Privet Drive.  "HE CAN'T TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME, NOT AFTER _EVERYTHING_ THAT'S GONE TO HIM!"

            "What the bloody hell are you yelling about, boy?" Uncle Vernon banged into Harry's bedroom, knocking over Hedwig's cage as he went.  "Is it customary of your _kind to scream into the middle of the night about nonsense?"_

            "IT'S NOT NONSENSE.  He's _dead_.  He's DEAD!" Harry was shouting and he knew that he didn't really have basis for this accusation, but somewhere deep down he felt sure that James was dead.  "Dead, _dead_." 

            Petunia had walked into the room now, light was spilling in from the hall, "Who's dead?"  Though her voice was angry there was a hint of fear layering it.  

            "James," Harry said, shaking.  "James, he's killed him.  He's killed him, again."

            "Again?" Vernon said quizzically.  

            And then Harry passed out.

{|{

            Flickering candlelight flooded the basement as the door at the top of the stairs swung open.  "He's down there," a voice said harshly.  And what sounded like three or four pairs of feet came tearing down the stairs, running for their prisoner, Voldemort was ready.  

            Another voice that James didn't recognize called down from somewhere in the basement that was dangerously close to him, "I don't see him!"

            "You _idiot.  He's down there, he can't escape, do you think we wouldn't make sure that he didn't leave?" said the voice from the top of the stairs.  James shuddered in his corner, he could feel the breeze as second's cloak swayed with his motion._

            "_Lumos_," a third voice said, almost dreamily.  And a shower of light fell onto James.  "I've got him!  I've got him!"  James's now blonde, shaggy hair fell to his face in tangles from his outburst of dread, his skin was pallid and a beam of moonlight fell into the basement from the tiny window and struck James.  

            "Oh shit!" said the man standing over him.  James heard none of it, he wasn't listening, his eyes were half open and he looked as though he would be sick any minute.  Suddenly there was a horrible snarling sound and the Death Eater backed up in horror.  "Shit, shit, shit.  Malfoy, get out.  GET OUT, ALL OF YOU!"

            "You are in no position to order around!" Lucius yelled from the stairs.

            The man turned on his heel and ran full fledged out of the basement, stopping only to look at Malfoy from behind his mask, "It's a full moon, you bastard."  Lucius's eyes grew wide with alarm and he motioned for everyone to get out as quickly as possible.  

            James's nose was elongating into a snout, hair was sprouting on every last inch of him, his legs grew longer and his nails became claws and before their eyes a grieving man became a horrendous wolf.  A few of the non-believers in the back near the stairs screamed and ran up the crumbling steps.  No one bothered to close the door, they were 

–ahem– preoccupied with other things.  James bared his long, pointed teeth and tore up the stairs.  He came to the front door, Death Eaters covering their faces and cowering in the dark.  Against the fiercest Aurors they were fine, but in front of a full-fledged monster werewolf they were like tiny children on an especially dark and stormy night.  

            The door swung open on it's own accord, for even as a werewolf, the house sensed something in James, and he ran into the forests that surrounded Little Hangleton, howling as he went.

                ((with love from Sirius, his sheep, and Lu))

Oh yeah, the next chapter is the last chapter.  Do you guys want a sequel and would you read it.  I think I've already said this, and I'm asking you Jessi Black, but it will be focused on one of the other Marauders or Lily and if you want, I will move on and go to another until all of their stories have been told.  Please tell me what you think.


	7. The End Of Then

**_Responses: _**

****

****

_Eleena__ Thea: I'm glad!!!  Keep reading!_

_Ginnygal189:_ I already have the prologue and 2 and a half chapters but its not about Harry and James bonding.  I have decided that right now, with where my writing is, I cannot continue this story without seriously losing the plot.  

_Person:_ hello, person.  I'm glad you love this story and The Secrets we keep!  I will keep that one up eventually, with the release of OotP I have a few things that I need to work out, but don't worry, I will.

_Alli__: Don't be sad that the story is almost over, if a story goes on and on and on then it gets old and you don't love it as much anymore.  I would like to continue writing this story, focusing on this people, but I feel like I can't without seriously losing the plot, as already stated.  I am doing a sequel, don't worry, and I'm in the process of writing it now.  I'm very glad that this story is the one your into, you're one of my favorite reviewers! ;)  I hope this chapter lives up to the standard you have set._

_Lily-pad_: I just realized that I had reviewed your story. LOL, I'm slow.  I'm glad you like it.

_Elfmoon87:_ The twists the turns the turmoil!

_Jessi Black_: Another favorite reviewer!  I am going to go ahead with the sequel because it is fresh in my mind and I wan to.  Haha, okay, just stating.  Don't worry!  

**_A Little Note:_**  Here it is everyone, the last chapter.  I have finally finished a fic.  This is my first ever complete fic. I'm so proud yet so sad.  I'm proud because I am actually happy with the way I ended this and I hope that you like it.  But I'm sad because it means that this is over.  Oh well, there's a sequel following Sirius on the last two days of his free life.  It is intertwined with this story though you don't have to read this one to understand the other one.  Sequel information will hopefully be available tomorrow.

**_Rating: _**PG-13…. Because

**_Chapter Seven-_** **The End of Then**

            Harry was never quite sure what woke him up from his faint, for the pain that seared his head that morning began a few moments later.  His aunt and uncle had the decency to put him back in bed, but that was about it.  They had left him unattended, shivering in his faint, crying out every so often about someone names James or Remus.  But they didn't care, so long as they received a nice long beauty rest.

Harry grabbed his glasses from his night stand that he had never bothered to put on during his spell that night.  He shoved them over his nose, the room came into focus only to have it blurred again by the searing pain that hit him at that moment.  It was sharp and his he reached up to the scar to make sure that it hadn't split open again and began to bleed at the shear white hot pain.  He shoved his fist into his mouth to stop from screaming and let out a low moan of pain instead.  Someone was opening his door, he began to breathe deeply and uncontrollably, someone was talking to him, he heaved in a breath feeling a sharp pain now in his chest.  

            "Are you sick?  I'm getting my mum," Dudley said harshly.  

            Harry opened his eyes fleetingly before responding, "No, Dudley its alright."  His voice was barely audible through the harsh gasps that Harry was breathing in.

            "What are you talking about, is that man dead?" his voice was shaking, he was terrified, but even though he hated Harry with every ounce of his fat body, he couldn't let him, _die._  He had a heart, no matter how small.  And he had never quite recovered from his bout with the dementors last year, he was shaky and hardly ever happy.  His friends had left him, called him nutters, and moved on.

            "No," Harry's voice was far off and didn't sound like his own.  This had only happened to him twice before.  "Voldemort's angry, very furious with someone because he got away.  He transformed into a werewolf, it's the full moon, they forgot.  Something about the house keeping him a man until he was ready.  Odd." 

            "You're raving, I'm getting mum," Dudley said shakily.  Harry didn't do anything, he put his head against the wall and sighed. He had finally begun to breathe normally again, James wasn't dead, he was okay, and Voldemort was mad.  Very mad, it seemed, even more, if that was possible, then last year when his plans to steal the 'weapon' had been thwarted once again.  Something had gone horribly wrong and it seemed that finally he was about to be defeated. 

Harry watched the fan spin round as Dudley left the room.  Harry didn't know whether or not Dudley had gone to get his parents, they never came in and Harry was very grateful.  His father was okay, but something seemed to be wide of the mark, something wasn't fitting.  He knew, that now, things would never be the same, things had gone horribly wrong.

***

            James awoke that morning lying among pine needles and sharp pointed leaves. Sunlight poured over him through the branches of the forest and a tall handsome stag was licking his knee of blood he had acquired the night before.  It took a moment to register before he shot up and realized what had happened.  He looked around, felt his nose and mouth, there was no blood on it, he hadn't killed last night.  He looked down at his knee and wiped away the blood.  More spilled out of a deep gash and he tore off a strip of his cloak and wrapped it tightly around the gash.  He lifted up on his knees and winced with pain.  The stag had long since ran away.

            "Harry," James whispered.  

            A deep, pleasant voice came from a tree somewhere over to the left, "Is safe at his aunt and uncle's house."

            James breathed deeply in relief, "Dumbledore?"

            "Yes, James.  I came over as soon as I received a very interesting letter from Petunia Dursley," he said calmly.

            "That hag that's Lily's sister?" James said shocked.  

            Dumbledore looked at him sternly for a moment, "Yes, James.  But I would wish that you would put such things behind you, we are all going to have to be united now."

            James smiled, "I know.  Sir, I saw Harry back at the Riddle house, how did he get away?"

            "Harry," Dumbledore began, his white beard glimmering, "was never at the Riddle house to begin with.  Voldemort had no way of retrieving him from his aunt and uncle's and I had had sense enough not to let him come visit you right away.  It was a bluff, a memory.  Tom is a very powerful wizard, sometimes I fear, more powerful than I, but his weaknesses, it seems, are many.  

            "He reflected the Harry of your nightmares onto the floor in front of you, only you could see him and his Death Eaters played along," Dumbledore picked a flower that was growing at his feet, smelled it, and then laid it down sideways onto the ground, it was a lily.

            "I saw them," James said simply, not taking his slightly yellow eyes off the lily.

            Dumbledore adverted his gaze from the lily, "Who?"  He didn't know about the memories.

            "Lily, Remus, and Sirius," James said, looking down at his feet.  Dumbledore blinked, being sure that he had heard correctly.  "They were memories too, reflected onto the house, the next best thing to bringing them back to life."

            Dumbledore nodded, "Yes, that house, is, is extraordinary.  It amazing me at the worst of times."

            "When can I see Harry, sir?" James asked.  "Now sounds really good, I must say."

            The old professor nodded, "Yes, now would be alright I suppose."  And with a flick of a wand, the clearing and the trees disappeared from around them and  were replaced by the rows of identical houses that was Privet Drive.  "Well, here we are."

            A wide, sad smile spread across his face, "Yes, here we are.  After you, Professor."

            Dumbledore walked forward and rang the doorbell, "Interesting muggle contraption, isn't it?"  He stood next to James and they waited.  They heard a thundering step as someone came to the door, it was Uncle Vernon.  

            He stopped dead in his tracks, "Don't come near me and my wife.  We know you're a murderer!"  He pointed at Dumbledore.

            James stepped forward, "He's no murderer… and all I want is to see my son!"

            "You're _son?_" Vernon spat.  Dumbledore stood back a little as Mrs. Number Seven looked out her window.  He waved his wand silently under his robe and she turned away.  

            James took another step forward, "Yes, I want to see Harry."  

Suddenly a voice came from the hall, "Dumbledore?"  Harry had caught sight of Dumbledore's beard outside his window.  

James smiled as Harry's gaze moved from his old, growing older by the day, professor and then, him.

"Dad," Harry said, rubbing his eyes in disbelief.  "What are you doing here?  I thought that you were dead."

Dumbledore and James both looked at Uncle Vernon who backed away, taking the warning, "No, I didn't die.  I escaped."  And Harry strode forward in three steps and embraced his father for the first time in fifteen years.  

James let go and looked into Harry's eyes, Lily's eyes, "Sirius says hello and your mother sends her love."  It took a moment to register and James let out a laugh at Harry's look.  Dumbledore suddenly appeared at their side, Harry hadn't even realized that he was gone.  

"Better be going," he had Harry's trunk in his hands.  And they walked out to the street, Harry hardly turning to wave a small goodbye to the shocked looking people he called relatives.  _Bang!_  It was the Knight Bus.  They clambered aboard, enduring the usual comments from Stan and sat on one of the poufy armchairs.  And though Harry knew that something was still not right, he understood that he was no longer alone.  He was going to go see his best friends and to top it off, his dad was with him.  Harry's euphoria would last him the rest of the summer and his father began to catch up on fifteen years worth of parenting.  And Harry, though annoyed occasionally with his dad's ranting, he was just glad to have a father back.  

One night, while visiting the Weasley's near the end of August, Harry went up to bed early. He had climbed into the pallet that was set up on the floor for him and looked up into a star constellation that he had always had a special place for.  The moonlight and starlight embraced him, covered him, blanketed him it seemed in protection.  And just as his eyelids began to droop he looked up and could have sworn that he saw three figures standing above him.  One with flaming red hair and vivid green eyes, another with black shoulder length hair and pale eyes, and the third who looked exactly like Harry.  

((with love from Sirius, his sheep, and Lu))


	8. Sequel Information

**_Responses:_**

_Ali:_ Thank you so much!  I'm glad you agree with me on the fact that it should have ended when it did.  The sequel, I think, will not be what everyone is expecting, but somehow I also think that that is a good idea.  I too hope that this story lives up to what you have begun to expect.  The prologue is a little different from the format of this story, but only the prologue is like that.

_Elfmoon87:_ Thank you so much!

_Jessi Black_: I'm so happy you love my story and thought that the ending was brilliant, I did read your story and I did review!  

_Kantomon_:  Thanks!

**_Sequel Information:_**

****

If you would like to read the sequel, since my computer is being stupid and won't let me get the link, please just go to the [find] button at fanfiction.net and type in Lilolu for the authors name.  Or click my name at the top of the story.  This will take you to my stories list and it will be right there!!!  Lol, my computer is being stupid.  I would have the link here, but OH WELL!  The new story is called _It Was Never Mentioned._

_Here is a sample of the new sequel:_

But his eyes caught something on the youngest boy's shoulder, it was a rat. A rat that looked very familiar to Sirius, a rat that had once been one of his best friends, a rat that had become a traitor, with a toe missing from his left paw, a rat that was supposed to be dead. He clutched the paper, almost tearing it, a new flame erupting deep within him. It was a new weapon he had against the dementors, a new weapon against insanity. It was a scar left on his very soul. 

_Obsession._


End file.
